


Third Perigee's End

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Crossdressing, F/M, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Reverse Het, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is walked in on by Feferi as he's crossdressing, and in an attempt to understand him, she decides to wear his clothes. She's actually pretty into it. Possibly too into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Perigee's End

Eridan looked damn good, he thought as he admired himself in the mirror. His pigtails were, as always, cute as fuck. His tube top was wrapped perfectly around his chest, exposing his strong shoulders and well-defined stomach. His purple-and-pink striped stockings and arm warmers perfectly accentuated his long, shapely limbs, as well as being the perfect match for the short plaid skirt that barely extended to his thighs. And of course, to complete the ensemble, he was wearing his absolute favorite, absolute skimpiest pair of underwear, a hot pink thong that he only wore on very special occasions. But hey, it was only right to end the third perigee with a bang, right?

As he carefully applied a layer of bright red lipstick to his pursed lips, he regretted that he didn't have anyone to whom he could show off just how hot he was. But frankly, nobody _deserved_ to see how hot he was right now. Well, maybe there was _one_ person who deserved to see it, but he was absolutely _never_ going to show her. No, he'd just admire himself for a bit, snap a few photos for the collection, and then maybe get the--

"Eridan!" a voice rang out in time with the creaking of a door. "Where have you-- _oh_!"

The violetblood immediately spun around to see the first and last person he wanted to see him like this. "Fef! Um... I can explain..."

Feferi raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Eridan... what is... _this_?" she asked, gesturing a confused hand toward him.

"It's, um..." He trailed off, struggling to think of just how he could explain this. "It's... a trick! Vris was makin' me dress up like this because... I lost a bet, which she cheated at! So then she, um, mind controlled me! Into wearin' these skimpy clothes."

"Reely?" Feferi replied, not really buying it. "So why did you have these skimpy clothes lying around in the first plaice?"

He choked a bit. "Um... well, see, I..."

Feferi sighed. "Eridan, you do not have to lie to me, you know."

"Alright, alright," he relented, wrapping an arm over his chest self-consciously. "I'm dressed like this because I like it, okay?"

"Okay, shore!" the heiress said, throwing her arms up in a shrug. "You're into crossdressing! That's fine, Eridan! Reely, you shoald've told me schooner."

He looked away, a violet blush growing on his cheeks. "You wouldn't understand."

She frowned. "Whale, maybe I would if you explained it!"

"I... I can't explain it," Eridan said, crossing his arms. "I guess it's just... fun to pretend be something you're not, y'know?"

"Not reely," Feferi admitted. She took a quick look around the room, and spotted Eridan's usual clothes folded over a chair. "But maybe I can!" She marched off toward the discarded outfit, and Eridan turned to look at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Fef, what are you doing?"

"Trying out this crossdressing thing!" She scooped his clothes up in her arms, then turned to face him. "What kind of moirail would I be if I didn't try to understand what you like?"

Eridan stared at her slack-jawed for a moment. Speaking of not understanding, he couldn't comprehend just what Feferi was trying to do here, but he relented, lifting a hand toward his ablutionblock. "Sure, whatever. You can change in there."

Feferi smiled, giving a little bow in response. "Thank you!" She scampered off into the ablutionblock, then turned to face Eridan. "No peeking!" With that, the door slid shut, and Eridan was left with his own scrambled thoughts for a moment. This certainly wasn't how he'd hoped the night would go. It was bad enough that Feferi of all people walked in on him in women's clothes, but now she was getting dressed in _his_ clothes? Well, maybe would just decide she didn't like it, and they would just pretend the whole night never happened. Or she could decide he was a complete creep and never speak with him again, that was also a distinct possibility. But then, there was always that one miniscule chance, no matter how remote, that she might actually enjoy it. And then, things might progress from there, and... oh, who was he kidding, that would never ha--

"Eridan, I don't think these clothes fit me."

At the sound of Feferi's voice, Eridan turned to look, and he nearly choked at what he saw. His clothes were a little baggy for him, but they were still a tight fit for Feferi-- _very_ tight, as it were. The sweater hugged her form as tightly as it could, stretching his symbol over her massive breasts, and the striped pants likewise clung to her wide hips, looking more like tights than slacks. Even though none of her skin was showing, the outfit left little to the imagination, and Eridan grimaced nervously as the blush on his face intensified. "Fef, holy shit."

Feferi glared at him, her cheeks puffing up in embarrassment. "Don't mako fun of me! _You're_ the one who's too skinny!"

"I'm not makin' fun of you, I'm--" He suddenly stopped.

"You're what?"

Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit, this is not what was supposed to happen, but it was happening. "I was just... uh..." Eridan trailed off, turning around to face the mirror and pulling his skirt down to attempt to hide the problem rising in his crotch.

Feferi raised an eyebrow slowly advancing on the male troll. "Eridan, what's wrong?"

"Fef, wait--" he began to protest, but he was cut off by Feferi placing a hand on his growing bone bulge through the plaid cloth of his miniskirt, and he moaned as she firmly wrapped her fingers around it.

"Oh." Feferi slowly stroked her hand up and down Eridan's shaft, and as he writhed in her grip, a grin slowly grew on her face. "So _that's_ what it is." She removed her hand, then slipped it under Eridan's skirt, and he gasped as her soft fingers stimulated his cock directly, starting to coat it with a thin layer of violet precum. "Getting off on somebody dressing like you? Such a narcissist..."

Eridan bit his lip as she continued. "It's not like that..." As she continued, Feferi slowly slipped around him and got down onto her knees in front of him, and Eridan's eyes widened. "Fef, what are you doin'?"

"I'm not Fef," she countered, pulling Eridan's skirt up to reveal his bulge completely. "I'm Eridan Ampora, and I'm suckin' this cute seadweller girl's bulge. Nyeh!"

"I have never said ny _ergk_!" Eridan's protest was cut off by Feferi's lips wrapping around his member, and he shuddered as she pushed the first few inches of it into her mouth. Was this actually happening? He'd had a crush on Feferi for the longest time, and of course he'd fantasized about stuff like this, but he'd never imagined that one day she'd kneel in front of him and give him a blowjob completely out of the blue. Of course, he'd _also_ never imagined she'd be wearing his normal clothes while he was wearing the skimpiest ensemble he'd had, but that just made the entire experience hotter. Eridan looked down at her as she plunged deeper onto his cock, barely seeing her rubbing her own crotch with her left hand beyond the stretched fabric of her shirt, and he rolled his head back and moaned. "Fef, holy shit..."

Feferi slowly slipped her right hand around Eridan's thigh, nesting it in the cleft between his thong-clad cheeks, and he let out a surprised grunt as he felt a wet finger prod against his waste chute, pressing against it insistently. "Fef, wait," he panted, but she didn't relent, and Eridan groaned as two fingers slid into his anus. Feferi continued to push her fingers in and out of him as she bobbed up and down on his bulge, and Eridan shuddered as he got accustomed to the sensation, Feferi's fingers gently stretching his rectum as she spread them inside of him.

"Oh god..." His orgasm was getting close now, his cock continuously leaking precum into Feferi's mouth as she took his entire length into her throat, her fingers stimulating his gene bladder and bringing him even closer. "I'm about to..." he began, but Feferi didn't slow down, and he closed his eyes as the wet noises of her movements continued beneath him. With a groan, his orgasm hit him, Feferi gagging a bit as a deluge of violet genetic material spilled into her mouth. She continued moving as he came, swallowing down his fluids as her fingers pistoned in and out of his asshole, milking more of his cum down her throat. Eridan shuddered as he finally came down, Feferi slurping the last of the material off his shaft as she pulled off of him.

Pulling her hand out from behind him, Feferi rose to her knees. "Not bad. But now it's my turn." Eridan noticed that she'd fished her own bulge out of her pants, and she pressed the tip against his own, even though she was several inches shorter than him (in body height, anyway).

Eridan blinked. "Fef, that was... but..."

" _Kneel_." Before he could speak further, Feferi placed her hands on Eridan's shoulders and pushed him down, forcing him onto his knees. He was now eye-to-eye with her fully erect fuchsia cock, and he hadn't realized just how _huge_ it was. It had to be over a foot long, and it was intimidatingly thick as well.

"Uh... I'd love to return the favor," he said hesitantly, "but I don't know if this'll even fit in my mouth."

Feferi giggled. "Who said anything about your mouth?" With that ominous comment, she shuffled around Eridan, getting on her knees behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved his torso forward, and Eridan yelped in surprise, bracing himself against the floor with his hands.

The heiress traced her hands back down to his hips, pushing his skirt up, and he shuddered loudly as her bulge slid between his smooth buttocks. "Fef, wait a minute... I don't know if I can do this."

"Shore you can," Feferi assured him, firmly massaging his cheeks with her hands. She hooked a thumb in his thong to pull it aside, letting her slick shaft slide against his waste chute. "You're loose enough, I know it."

Eridan gulped. "I don't know..."

Feferi smiled. "Eridan, look at yourself," she said. "Why would you be dressed like this if you _didn't_ want to be fucked?" He did as he asked, looking up into the mirror, and he saw himself on his hands and knees, face flushed and glasses slightly askew. His bulge was once again rock hard beneath him, and he could see Feferi's member cresting over his ass as she continued bucking against him. He thought he was hot before, but with Feferi dominating him from behind, well... he was _smoking_.

"Goddamn..."

"That's right," Feferi said with a grin, and she pulled back, pressing the tip of her cock against Eridan's anus. "Now just relax..." She thrust against him lightly, making him grunt with each press against his pucker, until finally she broke through. Eridan moaned loudly as the first few inches of her bulge penetrated his asshole, his bulge twitching and firing one last rope of purple genetic material as Feferi thrust into him.

Feferi let out a pleased hum, grabbing Eridan's hips as she set into a rhythm, driving her fuchsia shaft deeper into his ass. "Cod, that's good," she muttered. "Your ass is even tighter than your clothes..." Eridan panted beneath her, his bulge twitching and his nook staining his panties purple as his waste chute was stretched around her girth. She was halfway into him already, and with her precum steadily flowing into his bowels, she was only going to get deeper.

With a few more thrusts, Feferi's bulge was fully inside him, and Eridan moaned as he felt her hips flush against his ass. "That was easy. You've done this before, haven't you?" she asked teasingly.

He bit his lip. "Not with a real bulge, but..."

"I knew it. So that means..." She leaned over him, her breasts pressing against his back as she muttered into his ear. "You're ready for _more_."

Eridan panted. "Y-yeah..."

Feferi grinned, and she pulled her bulge halfway out of Eridan's ass, then slammed it back in, making him moan loudly as she continued at a brisk rhythm. "This is what you want, isn't it, you little slut?" Her voice was low and sultry, with a dark edge that Eridan had never heard before, and he moaned loudly, almost as turned on by her cruel words as he was by her shaft pounding against his gene bladder.

"Yes..."

"Tell me what you are," she commanded, continuing to slam into his waste chute.

Eridan shuddered, his bulge leaking violet precum beneath him as it bobbed back and forth with the strength of Feferi's thrusts. "I'm a slut..."

The heiress let out a dark chuckle. "That's right. Now what do you want, slut?"

"I want you to... fuck me like a slut," he answered.

"I'm _already_ fucking you like a slut," she reminded him, punctuating the statement with a particularly hard thrust into his ass, making him groan loudly. "Do you want me to cum in your ass?"

Eridan moaned at the thought of Feferi's genetic material filling his colon. "God yes..."

"Are you sure? Or do you want me to cum in your mouth?"

After a moment's thought, he answered. "I want both."

At that, Feferi let out a loud, imperious laugh. "Eridan, you really _are_ a slut!" She leaned closely against him, placing her mouth right at his ear. "Now how about I make _you_ cum?" She pushed fully into him, thrusting the last few inches of her throbbing member against Eridan's prostate at a rapid pace. As she did, she reached a hand beneath him to grab his bulge, and Eridan gasped as Feferi's fingers wrapped around him, gently stroking his throbbing shaft. Eridan stared at his sweaty, panting reflection as his orgasm approached, and when it finally came, he let out a loud moan, his bulge throbbing in Feferi's hand as it fired one rope after another of thick violet fluid into the carpet. Feferi continued fucking him as he came down, milking his orgasm out in a weak stream of purple dribbling from the tip of his spent cock.

"Just a little more," Feferi assured him, slaps echoing through the room as her thick thighs smacked against Eridan's pert cheeks. Her bulge was swollen inside of his asshole, and he breathed heavily as she approached her limit, cum continuing to drip from his member as she ravaged his waste chute. Finally, with a loud hum, she came, thick fuchsia genetic material spilling forth from her cock and stretching his asshole even further. Eridan let out a pained moan as his orgasm was drawn out further, a few spurts of thin violet liquid spurting from his bulge as Feferi unloaded her fluids directly against his gene bladder. Her load was massive, and Eridan felt his stomach turn as her cum filled him to capacity, flowing up into his colon and spilling out around her cock.

Finally, her orgasm began to die down, and the two of them took a moment to catch their breath. Feferi was the first to speak. "You okay?" she asked, a bit of warmth returning to her voice.

Eridan breathed raggedly. "Yeah..."

"Good," she said, and she grabbed Eridan's shoulders and gently pulled him up, leaving him kneeling in front of the mirror. "Because we're not finished yet." With that, she suddenly pulled out of him, making him gasp at the sudden emptiness in his now-gaping asshole, then quickly rose to her feet. With a few steps, she was in front of Eridan, and he reeled at the sight of Feferi's bulge in his face, still quite erect and dripping with her fuchsia fluids.

He stared at it for a long moment. "Oh."

Feferi flashed a sharklike grin. "Still want both?"

Eridan took a nervous breath. He was still quite intimidated by the sheer size of Feferi's size, but it was a tantalizing sight, hard and throbbing and coated with genetic material. Slowly, he moved his head forward, wrapping his lips around the tip, and Feferi let out a pleased hum, reaching down to wrap her hands around his horns. Eridan pushed forward, opening his mouth wider as he took the first few inches of Feferi's cock inside him, and he winced at the odd taste of his own waste chute on his tongue, though it was thankfully mostly offset by the unusual saccharine flavor of her genetic material.

" _Yes_ ," Feferi moaned, closing her eyes, and she firmly gripped Eridan's hips as she slowly thrust into his mouth. Eridan gagged a bit as he took her in, rolling his tongue around her girth to lick the fluids off of her shaft. As he bobbed his head up and down, he could feel her precum dribbling into his throat, and he found his olfactory senses overwhelmed by Feferi, his nose less than an inch from her throbbing bulge and his mouth completely full of it. His own erection grew once more from his violet-stained panties as he took Feferi deeper into his mouth, careful not to let his teeth scrape against her.

Feferi bit her lip, moaning as she plunged over half of her length into Eridan's mouth. "More..." she said hungrily, pressing harder into Eridan, and he gagged as he felt the tip of her bulge pushing against his throat. He quickly adapted, angling himself to take her in deeper, and Feferi smiled as she bucked into him. "Good girl." She slowly increased her pace, fucking his mouth harder and faster little by little, until she was fully sheathed in his mouth, tyrian fluids staining his lips as she continued pounding into him.

Eridan was completely overcome with Feferi's taste, her slick shaft rubbing her juices against his tongue and her musk filling his nostrils, and he stroked his own swollen bulge as he continued servicing her. Feferi slammed her cock into his mouth aggressively, dominant urges overcoming her as her climax approached. "I hope you're ready..." she growled, her fuchsia member throbbing in Eridan's mouth, and he could tell just from the stream of precum flowing down his throat that she was getting close. He pushed his head down on her length insistently, and Feferi let out a loud moan. "Here it comes!" Gritting her teeth, she pulled him forward by the horns as her bulge erupted inside of him, sending a torrent of thick fuchsia fluids directly down his throat. Eridan reached his own climax as well, a few weak strands of violet genetic material shooting from his bulge as Feferi spilled her own load into his stomach. As her orgasm continued, she pulled her hips back, and Eridan gagged as his mouth was filled with her viscous material, sticking to his throat and bulging against his cheeks. Finally, Feferi pulled out of his mouth completely, a few more ropes of cum splattering onto his face before her orgasm subsided. She breathed heavily, and Eridan quickly swallowed down the genetic material in his throat, gasping for air as soon as he was able.

Tyrian fluids continued to drip from Eridan's mouth as he caught his breath, lifting his left hand to rub at his sore jaw. Feferi shook herself out of her post-orgasmic bliss, and she looked down at Eridan with concern. "Eridan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, but he immediately grunted in pain as he pushed his jaw the wrong way.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Eridan!" Feferi immediately cried, dropping to her knees and wrapping Eridan in a fierce hug and rubbing a hand against his back. "I went too far! I hurt you!"

Eridan shivered nervously in her grasp. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Shoosh!" she immediately replied. "I can tell that was too much, Eridan. I'll make it better, okay?" With that, she leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against Eridan's neck, and he gasped as she continued trailing kisses down to his shoulder. Feferi continued to rub Eridan's back as she whispered assurances into his ear, and he felt all the tension from the last hour melt away completely. Still, the entire thing felt wrong to him, somehow. It was entirely too pale for his tastes.

Once she was satisfied that Eridan was sufficiently relieved, Feferi pulled away just a bit. "So... I think I can see why you're into this sort of thing."

"Yeah, no shit," Eridan replied, and Feferi giggled in response. "I didn't think _you'd_ be so into it."

"I didn't either!" Feferi assured him. "It must have been my... _imperious_ blood taking over."

Eridan laughed dryly. "I guess so."

The heiress looked down nervously, rubbing her thumb and finger over the shirt still tightly stretched over her chest. "And as for this, well... I guess it's fun. Pretending to be something you're not."

The violetblood bit his lip, looking away. "Yeah..."

An awkward silence filled the air. After a bit, Feferi rose to her feet, grabbing Eridan's arm to try to bring him with her. "Well, I got you all filthy. Come on, we should get you cleaned up."

" _We_?" Eridan asked as he rose to his feet next to her. "Fef, I can clean my own fuckin' self just fine."

"Yes, you can, but so can I!" Feferi replied. "That's what moirails are for, right?"

Eridan hesitated, staring at her for a bit before he finally mustered a reply. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Well, there were worse ways to end a third perigee, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still March on the west coast, shut up! Anyway, here is the fic I forced myself to write for March, because Eridan dressing up like a girl and getting fucked is absolutely right by me, as long as he's getting fucked by a girl. Also, babby's first attempt at writing aftercare, sorry if I'm terrible at it. Anyway, if you want to see more stuff like this, check out my blog at alcumia.tumblr.com and give it a look-see.


End file.
